Adrien's Rebellious Phase
by LovelyLiliana101
Summary: Adrien's had enough with his father's neglect, and decides to pull a stunt, so his dad will pay more attention to him. So, with the help of Marinette, Adrien finally rebels against his father. It goes about as well as you'd expect.


Adrien turned his arm off with a groan. He'd set it early, to make sure he'd wake up in time, knowing Marinette would most likely sleep through hers. They'd created a plan to mess with his father. He was fully prepared for the punishment he'd receive but, hey, at least he'd be getting some form of attention, right?

He was upset with his father because he was never around. He'd literally left for a week-length trip in Milan, without even telling him. He'd found out two days later, on the news. His father had gotten back yesterday, and Adrien was determined to show him how much he missed him. By rebelling, of course.

Think about it, if he pulled this off, the press would go crazy, and Gabriel would be so mad, he'd yell at his son in person. It was the perfect plan! He jumped out of bed with new vigor, running to his closet to change out of his pj's.

Oncehe was dressed, he called for his transformation, waking a sleeping Plagg, and jumped out his window.

He arrived at his girlfriend's house, fully prepared to wake her up, andwait the thirty minutes it took, for her to no longer be extremely grouchy after she woke up. He quietly walked over to her skylight, using his cat-like stealth, and tried to open it.

To his surprise, she'd actually left it open. He quietly opened it the rest of the way, and carefullydropped down as not to wake her, de-transforming. He heard a soft groan, as she shifted in her sleep, a look of pure contentment now adorning her face.

You know, maybe he shouldn't wake her. She looked so peaceful, and maybe he could just curl up next to her and—

He shook his head, focusingback to the real mission. He laid a hand on her shoulder, and gently shook her. She just groaned again, and tried to shove him off, not even consciously aware of what she was doing.

He then got the bright idea to tickle her, and her reaction was priceless. She'd first started shaking, and then moved on to full out laughter.

"Adrien! Ah! Stop! Please!"

He reluctantly let go, in favor of snuggling up to her side.

"What are you doing here? It's, like, midnight." She yawned.

"Did you forget what today was, Princess?"

"Um... Uh... Um..."

"We're going to prank my father?" He nuzzled his face, in her neck.

"Oh, right! I knew that! Yep. Totally. That's why I was awake, and totally didn't forget to set my alarm. Totally."

"Of course, Princess."

She laughed, turning in his arms, to wrap her ownaround his neck.

"You know, I've missed you, Kitty."

While his father knew of his relationship with Marinette, he didn't exactly approve. In fact, ever since they'd begun dating, he'd had two times the amount of lessons, and photo shoots, leaving little to no time to actually go on dates, and spend time together.

Of course, that didn't stop her from attending his photo shoots, and spending as much time as possible with him at school, and on patrols. Though, the workers at the photo shoots enjoyed having her there, and didn't think Gabriel needed to know about that little detail.

"I've missed you too, Princess."

He placed a teasing kiss on her nose.

"Now, Kitty, time to get you ready."

Nathalie was fully dedicated to her job. She had, of course, noticed Adrien's recent absents, but decided to let them slide since she was pretty sure she knew exactly where he was.

She didn't think what Gabriel was doing to the poor boy was right, but she knew better then to intervene. He'd been adding extra activities to Adrien's schedule to keep him busier, ever since he started dating that Marinette Dupain-Cheng.

She could see the genuine love in his eyes when he looked at her, or was just talkingabout her. The way his eyes lit up, when she came into theroom.

But Adrien had been getting to school on time, and had good grades, so she didn't see a problem with him disappearing to her house in the middle of the night, though she did wish he'd ask for transportation instead.

Adrien, and Marinette had opted to walk to school today. Her parents were accustomed to his randomly scheduled coming out of her room in the morning, indicating he'd slept over the night before.

They didn't mind, since they knew they wouldn't do anything inappropriate. It just happened today had been one of those mornings. When they came rushing out of her room last minute, they had to donea double take as to what their daughter's boyfriend was wearing.

"Honey... Is Adrien feeling all right?"

Adrien's stunt had been broadcasted on every news channel in Paris. It was a wonder his father hadn't even known about it till Nathalie had shown him the video.

"Sir, I believe you should take a look at this."

As soon as school had ended, his car had arrived to take him home. With a kiss goodbye to Marinette, he walked like the model he was, to the car.

"Adrien," She'd said to him, "Please take these, and run over to Marinette's house to change. Your father has requested a meeting with you, and I don't think you want him to see you in... that."

He did as told, and in fifteen minutes, they'd reached his house. He confidently walked up the stairs, straight to his father's office, and knocked on the door.

"Come in."

He walked in.

"Hello, father."

"I heard about your... stunt today. What is this about, Adrien?"

"What?"

"That was clearly some act of rebellion, because you know what that could do to my reputation, sowhatcould possibly have caused this?"

"I... I wanted you to cut back all the photo shoots, and lessons you added onto my schedule. I know why you did it, and you can't blame it on Marinette."

"She's just using you, Adrien. She doesn't really care about you. You're still young, you don't understand."

"But, I do,father. She really does care about me, which you'd know if you'd take the chance to get to know her."

"You don't know anything about the outside world, Adrien. It's only your first year of school-"

"Because you wouldn't let me go."

"I suppose that's true. I will have Nathalie rearrange your schedule. Don't make me change my mind. And... Don't pull anything like this again."

Adrien nodded, a happy smile on his face.

He turned to leave, when Gabriel said, "...And why not bring Ms. Dupain-Cheng with you, for dinner tonight. I believe I should meet her, and make sure she's as fit for you as you say she is."

"Thank you, father!"

Adrien knew this was one of her dreams, to actually meet Gabriel in person.

He couldn't wait to tell her the big news.

Back in Gabriel's office, he was staring at the painting of his late wife.

"You would've been so proud of him, Emilie," He whispered, "he loves her, as much as I loved you, when my parents told me you weren't good enough for me. And look where we are now."


End file.
